Love Bound
by katlendec11
Summary: Emery stone is a half gypsy girl who just moved to Santa carla with her little brother Charles. Soon enough she catches the eye of a dark haired lost boy how will she react to finding out that the man she is falling for is a monster?
1. New Homes

**Emery's pov**

The sound of screaming and the smell of fresh blood filled my scenes...Then I woke up just like always "em we're here!" Charles was jumping up and down in his sit next to the window. Smiling I look to a sign up ahead Santa Carla and on the back was big bold letters "MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD". I look to Charles trying not to laugh "wow" I whisper Charles and I laugh as the bus came to a stop.

Charles went Running off the bus laughing I grabbed our bags following it was beautiful the people the smells...Well except for one smell which smells like something had died. "Em" looking to Charles he was pointing to a big rollercoaster "can we ride it?" I smile ruffling his hair "sure but first we need to find a place" grabbing his small hand we walked through the crowd. After a while we came to a dirt road pine trees everywhere the smell of them made me miss our old home.

 ***Flash back***

"Em look at that" Charles pointed to an old treehouse it was huge we had walked for miles looking for a place but when your in the mountains you don't really have a lot of options once we ended up staying under a bridge for a few weeks until the rain came and filled up the creek. Climbing up the tree we went inside it was not just big on the outside but also the inside as well it was peaceful and we were happy there.

 ***Flash back end***

"Em look!" I hadn't realized Charles had walked ahead of me, catching up he was moving dead leaves off of a gallon sign "Bronze Seashore Hotel" I read the sign. We walked up the road to an old fence It was unlocked so we went ahead.

Coming up to an old building we stopped it was worn down some of the windows where broken which there where a lot. The main door was old with Vines and moss had grown on the first floor Windows the vines covered them making it impossible to get a good look inside. I tired to stand on my tiptoes to get a better look but no luck.

"Charles wait" I ran after my brother who had walked inside I was in aww as I walked in. The place was beautiful even if there where dead leaves and miss everywhere. "Em!" Charles grinned up at me I look down grinning back "oh yeah" I say and with that We took off running around our new home. There were 20 if so not more rooms each with a bathroom to go with there was a huge dinning room with a massive ball room off to the side. I ran up the stairs with Charles on my heels he had picked a room that was to the left side of the stairs as mine was to the right his was dark with a dresser and vanity and to the side a desk and a chair with the bed next to the dresser.

Making my way don't the hall on the right side of the stairs I walked to my room. It had a small window a wardrobe that faced the bed with a mirror on the doors with it a small night stand on either side and next to the bed a small chair. It was perfect needed a little gypsy charm but that could wait till later. I sat my bags down and changed into a black top a denim vest and a pair of leather skinny jeans along with my black buckle up boots. Charles had changed into an oversized led Zeppelin shirt and jeans, now most mother's would see me as a bad role model for my Young brother scenes he was only 6 and loved led Zeppelin but I think im doing pretty good.

We had walked back to the boardewalk it was around 8 and already dark by the time we made it there. We had road the rollercoaster untill the security guard told us to get off Wich we then played a few games. Charles won a small lion and I won a eye ball ring that lit up. "Em a carousel!" Charles yelled running on he tired to get on a horse but failed miserably "here" I laugh helping him on. I get on a black horse behind him as the ride began to move.

Charles laughed as he pretended to be a cowboy, in the distance behind us I could hear deep voices boys. I turned a little to late as two boys both blond one looking like twisted sister with his long blond hair, fish net top, white pants, knee high boots and long tailed jacket. The other was smaller he had curly blond hair a multicolored patched jacket and jeans with boots. Then I saw him and my whole world stopped he had dark long hair, dark eyes, he wore a black leather jacket with a leperd going up one arm he had on a pair of jeans with boots out of one of his back pockets a red bandanna hung out he had a small claw ear ring and a unique necklace to match.

I guess he could feel me staring because in a second he turned starting back at me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't I noticed he was shirtless Wich did not help. I could feel a warm feeling start in my adomin Wich moved between my thighs. Clearing my throat I looked away only to look back to him he smirked looking back then walking ahead with the two blonds. I turn around only to have a man who looked to be the leader of the group next to me he had platinum blond hair that was spiked at the top, a black shirt black jeans and a long black trench coat. Grinning at me he stared at me with his ice blue eyes following the man I had just been staring at they got off the ride.

Ok so I have rewritin this story so it would sound better and make more scenes so I will do the next chapter in the morning xD I hope you like it


	2. Are we safe?

Dwayne's pov

We had pulled our bikes up in our usual spot the air felt strange tonight it seemed heavy even and the smell instead of rot and death it was sweet like vanilla. I smiled the air looking for the source of the sweet aroma and then I seen her once my eyes landed on her everyone else and everything didn't matter it was like time stopped just so I could look at her. I jumped when I felt a hand smack down on my shoulder looking to David he had his signature smirk

"I know that look".

He looked to Marko and Paul who were cat calling girls as they walked by.

"Boys we're going to have a new sister" they laughed as we made our way to the carousel. We had always came to the boardwalk to hunt for our meal but to find our mate is rare David had found his. Star was his mate he had meat her a few years back and she was still only half Which pissed him off. So to keep her busy we have her watch laddie my son while we hunt.

"Look at that one Paul" Marko pointed at a blond who was walking with a Nazi surfer

"good eye Marko" he grinned they started to chase each other around like always. Getting on the ride I followed Paul and Marko as they ran past the people. I stopped when I got a good smell of that smell again turning around I instantly locked eyes with her she was staring at me . She was beautiful light brown hair with black streaks her eyes where a light brown and she was wearing leather skinny jeans and a denim vest. I kept staring at her they was she looked I couldn't help but feel aroused by it she looked away I could smell she was aroused to and I couldn't help but smirk I looked to David and started following Paul and Marko off the ride.

Emery's pov

Once the ride had stopped Charles and I went for pizza he was talking but all I could think about was that man the way he looked at me, his eyes, his lips, and his abs oh my god he was perfect I was so sure if sex was a human being he would be it.

"Em" Charles said as he tugged on my vest bending down I placed him on my hip

"are you tired?" He nodded rubbing his eyes. "Ok" I said as he wrapped his arms around my neck laying his head on my shoulder. Once we had gotten home I placed him in his bed turning to walk out he grabbed my wrist.

"Em?" I looked back with a smile and sat on the bed

"yes?"

"Are we safe?" I felt my heart drop i always wanted him to feel safe and with how long we have been running it broke my heart to have him never feel safe.

"Yeah I think we are" I let out a small sigh ruffling his hair

"good I like it here" with that he closed his eyes cuddling up with his small lion. As I walked to my room I thought about what Charles said. I knew he missed our old home I did to we were happy for a while.

 ***FLASH BACK***

 **I sat on a bean bag chair laughing as my brother tried to do a dance he had made up he was bent with his legs apart wobbling with his hands in the air. We had been staying in the tree house for three months now we had made it look like a real home. We had long strands of different colored fabric hanging up in front of the windows different colored rugs scattered the floor. A few bean bag chairs here and there and there a small dark oak table to eat on and wind chimes we had made out of broken bottle prices. We were happy here we had finally found our home...For a while that is.**

 **That night Charles and I slept in our palots on the floor he was snuggling up with a bear bigger then he was. We had gone to a fair in the town and he had won a lot of stuffed animals and a fur blanket a native American woman was selling at a booth. I looked out the window to see a small flickering light getting up I walked over trying not to wake him. I was almost to the window but the next thing I noticed I was being sent backwards by an explanation through the window. Glass flew everywhere as the fabric from the windows started to catch on fire as did the chairs, the table, the floor, everything was on fire but all I could see was Shadows and shapes.**

 **"Emery!" I could faintly hear Charles screaming but it was drowned out by the running in my ears. I knew we had to get out of there so rushing to my feet I grabbed Charles hand and we started climbing out.**

 **once we where out and away from the tree I head an engine I looked to where it was and seen a black truck driving off. I felt my heart stop for a second sinking to my knees I cried. He had found us once again and he had destroyed our home attempting to kill us again. I Healed Charles close to me he small shaking form is what snapped me out of my crying fit. Pulling back I looked to his small face he was crying his cheeks red and eyes puffy.**

 **Whipping his tears away I try to be strong**

 **"it's ok we will find a new home a better one" I try to put on a brave smile and almost started to cry again but blinked the tears away. I carried Charles to an abandoned car we found a few weeks ago and we stayed in there clinging to each other the rest on the night. Once it was morning we went back salvaging anything we could.**

 ***FLASH BACK END***

...

So this is so far what I have for the new version of this story I hope it's better then the other :)


	3. Mystery Man

***Emery's dream***

 **My screams filled the air, my blood dripping down my back the pain making it impossible to stand. The sound of the heavy foot steps on the top floor sending shives down my spine for what's to come.**

 ***End of dream***

Emery's pov

Jolting up in bed I was covered in sweat my heart was racing and I was shaking. I got up walking to my bag I had not unpacked anything besides blankets and pillows. I started unpacking my clothes placing them in the wardrobe along with my shoes. I placed a few candles on the desk and one on the bed side table, I hung up some curtains they were red with black lace making it impossible for lite to get in. I laid out a few rugs all fur and soft I also put purple sheets on the bed with the new comforter it was dark purple with lace.

Once my room was decorated I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. It was huge the tub looked to fit eight people the sink was big and tile was blue with a black design. I got dressed in a black leather skirt that was ripped up one side and a white tank along with knee high boots then did my makeup.

"Em are we going to town?"

Charles walked in wearing his over sized sleeping shirt his curls were messy.

"Yes I need to find a job but I need you to do something"

his face lit up at that "what is it?".

"I need you to decorate out new home"

with that he ran out of the room I heard him slam his door. My brother has always loved decorating our homes it gave him something to do. Once he was dressed he came out with a small picture

"I have it all planned out"

he proudly hand me the drawing. I looked at the picture it was full of colors I smiled ruffling his curled

"it's perfect"

We walked to the boardwalk and Charles went straight to a shop that had rugs,old bottles, and a ton of other things. The old woman running the shop watched Charles with a smile she was a sweet old woman I had talked her into letting Charles stay there while I looked for a job she was ok with it of course. I walked around for a bit till I found a video store "video max" was the name and in the window was a help wanted sign. Walking in the woman at the counter smiled

"how can I help you?"

"Well I seen the help wanted sign"

her eyes grew wide and she smiled her hands down on the counter before I could finish.

"You are so hired!"

"really just like that?"

"yes I'm the only one who works here all day Max is never in till after dark plus you look cool"

"you can start tomorrow"

"that's great" I smile I had not expected to get a job so quickly but I was not going to complain. I walked out heading back to the little shop where Charles was.

Dwayne's pov

We sat on our bikes watching the people walk by looking for out next meal occasionally a few girls would look out way and wave or if they were stupid enough they would actually try to talk to us. David was smoking his cigarettes while Marko and Paul cat called girls and trying to push each other off the bikes. I swear sometimes I wish they would find their mate and grow up.

"Awwwww Dwayne you know finding our mates would not change things".

Rolling my eyes I glared at Paul

"stay out of my head"

they laughed going back to acting like children. The air had started to feel heavy and the smell of cinnamon filled the air... My mate was here. I jumped as hands went to my shoulders making Marko and Paul laughed looking to David he was grinning

"I wish you would stop doing that" I glared at him

"Then pay attention" he pointed next to me looking down laddie was beside me

"hey bud" I helped him on the back of my bike

"am I going to have a new Mommy?" He asked with a smile. Frowning I looked to David

"when did you tell him?".

"While you were spaced out" Paul laughed flipping him off I got up walking away I made my way through the crowd of people trying to follow her scent but with no luck. I sat on a bench leaning back

"where could she be?" I thought

"hello" a small voice beside me called, looking down there was a small boy he looked to be around the same age as laddie.

"Hi" I say looking back to the crowd

"are you a biker?" I smirk facing him

"yeah" his scent was almost like hers where they related?.

"Do you have a bike?" Laughing I sit up leaning forward with my hands together

"well I wouldn't be much of a biker without a bike now would I?" He looked down for a moment in thought pressing his lips together

"no I guess not".

Emery's pov

I walked to the shop where I had left Charles but when I had gotten there he was nowhere to be seen and the shop had closed. Starting to panic I looked around for any sign of him I could feel my heart about to burst when I finally noticed him across the boardwalk sitting on a bench. I was walking closer to where he was ready to yell his name when I seen who he was sitting next to...It was that man from the other night.

Dwayne's pov

The air started to grow heavy again I was about to get up to try and look for her again when I seen her out of the corner of my eye. She was walking this way, her smell, her walk, the way her shirt fit her curves perfectly. It was hard to focus on the boys questions with her being this close

"do you kill people?". whipping my head in the boy's direction I was about to answer

"Charles that is so rude you can't just ask people that!" She was right in front of us now.

The boy looked to my curios pressing my lips to a thin like I shake my head the boy crossed his arms sitting up straight looking to the girl.

"We were having a conversation sister" we both laughed at his attempt at sounding grown up.

"Well Charles you still can not go around asking people you don't know if they kill people" right then the little boy I now know as Charles stood up stretching out his hand.

"Charles good sir" letting out a chuckle I take his hand

"Dwayne" smiling he looked back to his sister

"there now we know each other". She laughed shaking her head

"well we need to be going so say goodbye to Dwayne" oh God the way she said my name it sent a chill down my undead body I wanted to take right then.

"Aw Em can't we stay a bit longer?" Charles begged

"no it's getting late we need to be going" Charles sat pouting with his arms crossed.

"We are coming back tomorrow I still need to find someone to watch you while I work" right then a light went off in my head and without thinking

"I'll watch him" the words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

"No I couldn't ask you to do that I'm sure you have other plans" I smirk leaning towards her

"what would be better than to help a beautiful woman in need?" I was mentally staking myself her face was a bit red I was sure I had just scared her until

"yeah ok sure" her voice went soft and she was picking Charles up placing him on her hip

"see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here" I said as I watched her walk away. Making my way back to the boys David looked to me grinning

"what no privacy?!" They all laughed as we spend off back to the cave.

...

Ok that is the end of this chapter hope you like it


	4. Charles

Emery's pov

I had hardly gotten any sleep last night I couldn't stop thinking of Dwayne how he was with Charles and how handsome he was it was like he was branded into my brain. Every time I tried to stop thinking of him I couldn't, when I actually think I'm going to be able to think of something else my mind betrays me and goes back to him.

Having enough of a battle between me and my thoughts I got up I had to work tonight. I went and took a quick shower and then got dressed in a pair or black shorts with small chains on the side black fingerless leather gloves and a leather jacket along with my combat boots.

Once dressed I walked to Charles room he was asleep his curl's a mess one arm and leg hung out of the covers and hung off the bed. Smiling I walked over and sat next to him playing with his dark curly hair.

"Charles wake up" I rubbed his back waiting for him to answer I rocked him back and forth a few times to wake him.

"Let me sleep woman"

I laughed he made his voice low like he did when he wanted to be scary. "Charles we half to go to the boardwalk tonight I half to work" with that he shot up in bed.

"Well why didn't you say so come on stop being so slow" he said crawling off the bed his over sized shirt making it almost impossible to walk.

I had gotten Charles dressed and ready to leave and we headed out.

Dwayne's pov

I had gotten up before my brothers surprisingly I hadn't even been able to sleep much all day. that woman Emery I couldn't stop thinking of her, her smell, her voice, her eyes, everything about her was on a loop in my head. I was going to wait for David and the others to wake up but it was already an hour past sunset and I was anxious to see her. In just five minutes I was at the boardwalk sitting at the bench where I was to meet Emery and her little brother.

I'm not sure how long I was sitting there it felt like hours but it was mere minutes. I watched as the people of Santa Carla passed occasionally a group of girls would pass by me and try to get my attention it was sad really. Then it hit me, her scent she was here...my mate.

Emery's pov

We walked around till we we're coming close to the bench I could see Dwayne. He sat there in his usual outfit with his hair falling from his back profiling his face perfectly I almost forgot Charles was with me.

We walked up to Dwayne he looked at me for a few seconds then to charles and smiled "hey buddy" he said bumping my little brothers fist.

"Hey" I said my voice was quieter then I wanted

He looked at me and gave me a small smile which made my heart skip a beat. "Hey" he said

"Well I need to get to work" I said as I shook myself from my daze giving him a big smile I hugged Charles and went to Max videos. I felt it was a good idea to get away from Dwayne before I did something to embarrass myself even more.

Dwayne's pov

It was hard to concentrate on Charles with Emery standing so close it took all I had not to take her right then and there. Once she had left Charles and I had sat there talking about my bike and my brothers. We walked around and played some games he won a monkey and I won a white wolf. We sat down at a picnic table eating some pizza we had gotten from a food stand Charles wanting to play another round of 20 questions.

"Do you all live in a dumpster?"

I laughed at his question "no we live in a...hotel" technically I didn't lie to him I just was not telling the whole Truth.

"Oh well do you work?"

"Uhh yeah I send people on... vacation" I tried so hard not to laugh at my answer the things this kid asked just made it easy.

"Oh that's cool" he said sitting across from me at a picnic table.

"Alright Charles you know all about me and my life, tell me about you"

"Well that is a long story I'll be 80 by the time i'm done telling it"

I laughed not being able to hold it in "ok I'll ask one question at a time".

"Ok I guess that's far, ask away biker dude".

"Haha ok where were you born?"

"I was born in Missouri"

"Favorite color?"

"Green"

"Animal?"

"Dog"

"Ok so do you have any other siblings?"

"No it's just me and em, but technically speaking Emery is only my half sister"

"Really?"

"Yeah our mom Roxanne had an affair with a traveling Gypsy man and when my dad found out he was really angry"

"What happened to Emery's father?"

"He was long gone before our mom could tell him she was pregnant"

"And your mom?"

"She left us a few months after I was born"

"And your dad? Where is he?"

"Looking for us, he almost got us a few times but we always escape".

"Escape?"

"Yeah he was always really mean to Emery I know she did it to protect me from him, sometimes he took her to the basement and I could hear her screaming"

I sat there in anger I could feel my blood begin to boil, what man could ever hurt a woman like Emery? "What did he do to her?" I asked my voice dangerously low.

"I don't know but she had to leave for a while but when she got back she took me away from him and promised me that no one would ever hurt me"

We sat there in silence for minutes before we made our was back to the beach to meet Emery.

Emery's pov

I had just gotten off of work I did not think that I could ever be as exhausted as I was. I had gotten smacked on the ass by a bunch of old pervs, two of them tried to give me their number, and a surf Nazi spilled his drink on me so I smelled like vodka mixed with Jack Daniels. I had told my coworker that we needed to make it a rule that drinks were not allowed.

I walked to the beach where Charles and Dwayne were sitting and with how I looked at the moment Dwayne was the last person I wanted to see. I sat next to Charles and laid my head down on the back of the bench not caring if I fell asleep.

"So how was work?" Charles asked in a teasing tone.

"It was awesome really cool!" I said sarcastically flipping him off

They laughed as I sat there wishing the smell of alcohol would go away.

"How was Charles? Did he behave?" I asked looking to Dwayne who was staring at me my face getting red then it already was.

"Yeah he was awesome little man can play some mad games" he laughed patting Charles on the back

"Yeah he was always good at those" I smiled

"I'm gonna go play a game" Charles said as he got up and ran to the games.

"Be careful and we are leaving in a few minutes!" I yelled after him

Dwayne and I sat there in silence for a few moments. Until "so how is work?" He asked looking to me.

"Well i sure am happy I get paid that's for sure"

"That bad huh?"

" Well let's just say I will not be going near any bingo parlors for a while, I have had enough of old pervs"

He laughed throwing his head back "oh those guys are always a good laugh"

We talked for a bit a group of girls would occasionally walk past us and wave or try to push one another to try and talk to Dwayne. I rolled my eyes as I watched them look desperate like a cheerleader in a gym of football players.

"So you get a bunch of fangirls and I get a bunch of old Diaper wearing pervs how is that far?"

"Haha well I never like the fan girl group I'm more of a one girl guy" as he said that he meat my eyes I swear it felt like he was starting into my soul.

"I guess they'll half to audition huh?" I said never breaking eye contact.

"No I'm pretty sure I already found the one I want"

"Yeah?, Which one? The blond one with the pink dress?"

"No she has a black leather jacket and shorts, amazing eyes, and a pretty cool little brother." he said he began to lean in a little as he did.

"Yeah? And what about all the pervs?" I said keeping my eyes contact with him as I moved closer.

"There half to get lost" he said. We were just a few inches away when his lips was just barely grazing my lips, his hot breath making it incredibly hard not to jump him then and there.

We were about to kiss when Charles ran up to us and jumped in between us. We separated making room for Charles as he rested himself in the space between us he had brought us each a stick of cotton candy.

"Em can we go home with Dwayne?" Charles spoke up breaking the awkward silence that had grown.

I looked to Dwayne from the corner of my eye he seemed to have tensed at my little brothers words. "No I think we should go to our home".

Once the words had left my mouth Dwayne seemed to have relaxed with my response. I wanted to go home with him don't get me wrong but I had just met the guy. I mean allowing him to watch Charles was one thing but going home with him was too much. Besides after everything my brother and I have been through his safety comes first.

We finished our cotton candy and started making our way to the entrance of the boardwalk. Dwayne had held onto my hand as we walked carrying a sleeping Charles on his hip. I could not help the smile that had spread across my face as people looked at us we looked like a small family.

Stopping at Dwayne's bike I took Charles placing him on my hip. "Why don't you let me take you home".

I smiled up at him his eyes were dark but you could still see how caring they were. Leaning up I place a quick kiss on his check "thanks but I don't mind the walk".

He smiled down at me before starting his bike up and leaving. I watched as he left wondering how it would feel to be on the back of his bike. Shaking that though out of my head I made my way back home.


	5. Its a date

Weeks passed Dwayne continued to watch Charles while I worked. We had even begun to grow closer, he talked about his brothers, his son laddie, and star from that I gathered she was with David but no one really liked her not even laddie. Paul was the one Dwayne described as the pervert and clown of the group along with Marko. And David...well I guess you could say he was there leader what he says goes.

Tonight was my night off so Dwayne and I had made plans to hang out. He even brought his son so Charles would not feel left out.

We made our way through the crowd to where Dwayne parked his bike. He sat there with laddie on the back along with Marko, Paul to his right and across from him David and star sat.

"Hey" I said awkwardly Walking up to him Charles on my heels.

"Hey" giving me a small smile he pulled me closer by my hand. Turning to laddie who was hiding himself in his father's side.

I bend down in front of him giving him a warm smile "hi laddie I'm Emery and this is my little brother Charles".

The litte boy smiled and waved to Charles who was playing with his oversized shirt. Waving back my brother stepped forward "do you like comics?" . Laddie face seemed to have lightened up at the mention of comics "em can we go to the comic book store?".

"Well I think you'll half to ask Dwayne" I say looking to Dwayne with a grin.

He smiled down at Charles ruffling his dark curls "sure bud".

Charles and laddie ran off to the comic book store leaving me with the boys. I walked over to Dwayne who turned me around wrapping his arms around my waist as I sat between his legs.

"So your the girl who has had our man here walking around with his tail between his legs huh?" Paul said smirking at me.

"Well he does follow me around a lot, I was beginning to think I had a stalker" I joked looking up at Dwayne who was grinning.

"I'll follow you anywhere" he whispered in my ear seductively. Immediately my cheeks turned red like a tomato after hearing him say that. "Wanna go somewhere?" He asked bringing me out of my daze.

"Sure" my voice came out soft and low almost making it impossible to hear.

"Have fun on your date!" Paul yelled

"Yeah Dwayne get some!" Marko yelled joining in on the whistle and thrusting gester .

Feeling myself turn red I turned at the two glaring "it's not a date!" I yelled back.


	6. Its a date 2

Paul and Marko had agreed to watch Laddie and Charles so Dwayne and I could talk.

We had decided to walk along the edge of the boardwalk due to the loud screams of the people riding the rides and along with the music of the concert. We where walking hand in hand when he broke the awkward silence that was building up.

"Are you hungry? I know some place we could go" he said leaning down a bit to my height.

"Yeah I could eat, but I left my money at home" I said a bit embarrassed.

He let out a small gentle laugh "it's fine I wouldn't let you pay anyway" he said wrapping his arms around my waits bringing me closer.

We came to an ally way with a set of stairs above head was a wooden sign "Gurtrude" it read. We walked down to a huge oak door the glass on it was a multi stain glass. Upon walking in we were greeted by a beautiful woman who couldn't be but in her late 20s she had long red hair and dark green eyes. Her smile only grew bigger when she sat her eyes on Dwayne, letting her stare linger longer then necessary I was feeling a little self conscious.

She sat us at a corner table for seating two people. "So what will it be handsome?" She asked Dwayne in a flirty tone while placing her hand on his shoulder.

He keeping his eyes on me the whole time "water" he said smiling at me.

"And you?" She asked not even bothering to keep a polite tone. "Water" I said mocking her tone as I let a big smile on my face as I turned to her. Once she was gone i took the place in the celling was lined up with small lights the kind which one would use for Halloween. In the center was a huge tree with stained glass bats hung on every branch.

"How did you find this place?" I asked in awe.

"I was walking around with Laddie they had just opened up so I brought him here to try it out, he liked it so much he refused to eat anywhere else" he answered still looking at me.

I smiled at the thought "I need to bring Charles here soon he'd love it"

He reached over taking my hand in his "we could all come here together all four of us"

We talked for a while about how Charles and I had ended up here I told him everything. I don't know what had gotten into me I had never opened up to anyone like this before especially about our family.

After we had eaten we were just finishing paying when the woman with the long red hair came up to Dwayne grabbing his hand. "Call me sometime" she gave him a wink and walked away swaying her hips for show.

Dwayne held up a pice of paper that he held in his had and smirked. I felt a pang of jealousy rise in me as I thought of him calling her.

We walked on the edge of the boardwalk listing to the sound of the waves crashing. Dwayne had tried to entwine our hands a few times but I kept pulling back. Once I was getting frustrated with him not taking the hint I stopped and lend on the fence that separated the ocean and boardwalk.

"Are you..." I stopped him before he could finish asking

"Are you going to call her?" I asked not looking back at him

"Who?"

I turn to face him in annoyance leaning my back on the fence "the waitress, you know long red hair"

What he did next maid my blood boil, he laughed like I was a child crying over a dropped snow cone.

"Don't laugh at me, if you want to call her it's fine but I'm going home" I started to walk past him as he cought onto my upper arm spinning me in to his chest. My eyes grew wide as I looked into his dark brown orbs.

"You are the only girl I want" he leaned in to my face and gently brushed his lips against mine. "Besides it would be bad to call another girl on our date.

...

Hey so I'll finish up this chapter when I can sorry it took so long


	7. Your perfect

Dwayne held me there in his arms on the edge of the boardwalk. His lips living a trail of small kisses down to my caller bone and back up to my jaw. Occasionally he would stop and suck some skin and bite a little.

We where on the secluded part of the boardwalk so we where alone. Grabbing his face between both of my hands I guide him to me capturing his lips with my own. He bit and sucked at my bottom lip, moaning I felt shivers go down my spine. He ran his tounge across my bottom lip requesting entry which I allowed.

A few minutes of nothing but bitting, sucking and kissing I was all but ready to jump him. And from what I gathered when he pulled me closer to him so close there was no space between us he was ready to. Pulling back I pushed him back a step continuing to lean back on the fence. I cought my breath looking back at him he smirked grabbing my hips and started to lean in for another kiss.

Stopping him mid way he gave me a confused look. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing just...not here...not now" I breathed running my hand along his abs feeling the tense muscle underneath.

He let out a breath leaning his forehead against mine. Wrapping his arms around me bring me closer he started to leave little soft kisses on my forehead. Closing my eyes I embrassed his touch expecting there to be wormeth I was supposed to have been meat with cold skin instead.

Dwayne's pov:

I held her there wishing I could keep her with me like this and never let her go.

"Heeeesy Dwayne" Paul's voice chimed inside my head. Damn chain "you know you don't half to let her go".

"No Paul" I answered through the chain in annoyance "now get out of my head".

"Oh trust me I don't want to be in your head right now, but David is ready to leave so let's go".

Growing I kissed the top of Emery's head "we should be going" I said softly she looked up at me nodding her head. She gave me a soft kiss, trying my luck I tried to deepen the kiss but she pushed me back with a smile. hand in hand we began to walk back to the guys which I was wishing I could go jump in the cold ocean right now.

"Awwww Dwayne you dirty pervert"

"PAUL!"

Emery's pov:

Once we where back to the bikes laddie was already on the back of Marko's bike. And Charles was on the back of Paul's comic in hand.

"I should get him home and in to bed" I said once beside his bike

"You can stay with us, I'd feel better if I had my girl close to me" he said his voice in a whisper

"Oh your girl huh?" I let out a small laugh

"Yeah my girl" he wrapped an arm around my waist bringing me in closer to him and before I could argue he had captured my lips in a kiss.

The sound of Paul and the rest of the boys whistling broke us apart I laughed as Dwayne pulled into his chest flipping them off. He climbed onto his bike before offering me a hand. Taking it I climbed on quickly kissing his check before we took off.

Dwayne's pov:

We parked out side the top of the stairs leading to the cave. Waiting for the others to make there way in I helped Emery off the bike. Pulling out my bandana I tied it around her head to block her vision.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly letting out a giggle.

"Its a surprise" picking her up bridal style followed by a squirrel from her I grinned carrying her down the stairs.

Once we where in I sat her down on the edge of the fountain taking the bandana off. She looked around the room her eyes seemed to sparkle in the moon light as she began to get up and explore our home.

"This place is beautiful"

I smiled hugging her from behind "I was hoping you would like it"

"How did you find this place? You live here?" She asked turning around in my arms

"We came appon it one day when we first came to Santa Clara and yes"

"It's perfect" she said starting up at the multiple colored glass, CDss, hanging from the ceiling along with sea shells and other random things.

I started at her as she seemed to glow in the moon light that was coming through the hole in the center of the ceiling her skin seemed so delicate like a porcelain doll. Her eyes seemed to have the entire night sky in them as they shined "your perfect" I whispered.

She looked to me and smiled before gently kissing me. Wrapping my arms around her wait I pulled her in deeping the kiss. Her skin was warm the feeling of her lips sent shocks through me I couldn't focus on anything but her wormth. It was like we where the only two people in the world I never wanted to let go of her.

..,...

So I changed this a little bit... literally a little bit 😂


	8. You have to tell her

Emery's pov.

Screaming...it was all I could hear... nothing but screaming and the smell of burnt flesh and smoke..so much smoke.

Jolting I opened my eyes I would have sat up but something was weighing me down. Looking over I see Dwayne's peaceful face he was sleeping he had an arm under me and the other over my stomach both wrapped around me. We where laying on an old couch trying to remember last night I turned in his arms to face him.

*FLASH BACK*

That night

"Your perfect" he said

No one has ever told me that before between Dwayne being perfect with Charles he was also quite an amazing man. In the moment it took me to realise what he had said I was practically jumping into his arms kissing him. His lips...they just made me feel like I was floating in thin air. His skin was cold but it just made me hang on tighter trying to share my wormeth with him.

He pulled me closer to him deeping the kiss I gladly obligated allowing him to do so. In that kiss he had made me feel like we where alone in the world like we where the only ones who mattered.

After a few minutes I had to break apart for air. Looking at him I grinned pushing him back till he fell on the old ouch. Straddling his lap I begin to kiss him again, my hands running through his dark hair.

He placed his hands on my hips pushing me down on him while bring me closer to him. I gasped as I felt how much he wanted me I grinned as I bent down and nibbled at the base of his neck before pulling away completely.

"We can't" I breathed "Charles"

"Is fine" he cut me off "he's with the guy's, laddie, and star"

"It's not that he just...he comes first" looking at Dwayne his face expression told me he understood completely.

"Laddie comes first for me and if I didn't think you where right you wouldn't be here" he whispered in my ear

Smiling I gave a quick peck on his lips before laying down "sleep with me?"

He let out a small laugh as he laid beside me wrapping his arms around my middle "I thought you'd never ask".

*FLASH BACK END"

Smiling I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers I could still feel the way his lips touched mine and how it had made me feel. Looking around I noticed a huge fountain in the middle of the room a huge gapping hole right above letting in the moon light... moon light?. I get up quickly and start to shake Dwayne slowly he began to open his eyes, looking at me he smiled softly "hey beautiful" sitting up he he moved in closer but before he could get close to me I placed my hand on his chest.

"How long where we asleep?" I asked looking back to the gapping hole. "All day" he simply said wrapping his arms around me as he fell back on to the couch taking me with him. I let out a squill as I landed on his chest "all day? I had to work!". He let out a small laugh tightening his grip "it's not funny I could get fired!".

"Your not going to get fired love, you work all the time i doubt they will get pissed because you missed one day of work" placing a small kiss on my forehead he loosens his grip and caresses my check. "Besides with you working all the time I hardly get to see you and that makes it really hard for me to flirt with you".

Once those words left his lips I was speechless I'm pretty sure my face was blood red to. "Well I'm here now" I say as I kiss him softly wanting to feel the way I had the other night.

We laid there for a few minutes like that until we where interrupted by the broken silence. "Oh come on not on the couch!" We sat up and looked to a hidden hole that was behind a doors poster. Paul stood gawking at us as he others came out "Dwayne there are a good amount of other rooms you two could get it on in so why the couch?". My face had to be red now Dwayne must of felt my discomfort wrapping and arm around my waist he pulled me in to his side where I laid my head in the crock of his neck.

He must have threw something at Paul because I felt him move and had heard something hit the wall on the side where Paul was. "Em!" Charles came running out from a room with laddie "I like it here can we move in with them?". I laughed setting Charles on my lap Laddie taking a seat next to me Paul and Marko where playing with pidgins and Dwayne had walked off somewhere with David.

Dwayne's pov..

Charles had came in with laddie asking if they could move in I was hoping she would say yes. But before I could hear her answer David motioned for me to follow him. We walked out of the cave from one of the exits leading to the ocean. "So? Is she?" He asked as he began to skip rocks.

"Yeah she is, she's my mate" I looked to him knowing what would come next. He straightened up and faced me "you have to tell her".


	9. Fooled

Emery's pov

Charles was bouncing up and down on the couch telling me how he loved it here, I had to admit I loved it here to I also loved being close to Dwayne.

"Em! I wanna live here with the guys, can we?" Charles all but practically yelled out as he ran to laddie both giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Oh wow hold on it's not up to me!" I said holding up my hands in defense. "How about you asked the boys they live here" I said, I was all but wishing they would say yes.

David and Dwayne came back just in time for the boys to run to there side giving them the puppy pout. "What?" They both said at once laddie was the first to speak out. "Can Charles and Emery live here with us?" As if his words where a snake Dwayne tensed up his facial expression seemed cold and afraid.

David looking like he was giving it some thought was elbowed in the side by Dwayne when he was about to give his answer. David looked to him and grew serious "no I don't think its time for that yet" he said walking back to his wheel chair.

Confused I looked to Dwayne, did he not want us here? He connected his eyes with mine and must have read my mind. He took a step forward and was about to say something, so I took ahold of Charles hand and lead him out of the cave.

It was dark out but we needed to go home I wanted to get away from Dwayne as quick as possible.

Dwayne's pov

I felt my dead heart break at the look on Emery's face her being my mate I could easily tell what she was thinking. I did not want her to think I did not want her here I wanted nothing more then to have her by my side for eternity. I took a step forward and was about to explain that she need to think things through but before I could get a word out she walked out of the cave with Charles in hand.

After a moment of trying to process it all I walked out after her. It was dark and it was dangerous with all of the drunks on the beach. I kicked the bucket into gear and drove off.

Emery's pov

I was walking for about 10 minutes till I heard the roar of a familiar bike engine. "Go away Dwayne" I said as he pulled up beside me, "come on love you know I want you here with me"

"Oh really it didn't seem that way" refusing to look at him I continued to walk off keeping a firm grip on Charles hand.

"Please let me at least drive you home and I promise I'll explain" after a few seconds on no answer he sped up stopping in front of me. Trying not to look at him I kept my gaze to the ground."baby please?" Looking up I meat his gaze I could tell he was serious by the look in his eyes.

"Fine but I want some explanations" I said as he helped me on to the bike Charles hopping on in between us. We drove off twords the hotel and in a matter of minutes we where there hopping off Charles ran straight inside. I sat there for a moment before I climbed off and crossed my arms over my chest. "Ok spill" I said as I stood in front of the man who has captured and broke my heart in a matter of days.

He looked to be nervous and rubbed his leg before snaking it around my waist and bringing me closer before planting a soft kiss on my lips. Giving in I kissed him back letting my knees buckle as he held me up with one arm. wrapping my arms around his neck I deepen the kiss he brings me closer.

"Em I'm hungry!" I backed away from Dwayne and turned to Charles who was standing in the door way. "I'll be right there" I yelled once he want back inside I turned to Dwayne "See you tomorrow?".

"Yeah" he smiled and gave me a quick kiss before starting up his bike and making he way down the road.

Walking in I closed the door behind me and leand my back on it thinking about the kiss and how I wanted to be close to him..the it hit me "that fucker! He didn't give me an explanation!".

"Em!" Charles yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back stomping towards the kitchen.


	10. Void

Its been a week since that night Dwayne left me with out an explanation and a week since that kiss. I had been avoiding him instead of letting him watch Charles I had been leaving him in the comic book store. When I'm sure I could see Dwayne's brunette hair I'd hide in the crowd, he has even came in to my work but I always hide either i duck behind the counter or I run in the back where we keep our drinks stocked. Not minding the strange looks I'd get from the customers there all half drunk anyway.

I just got off work and it was cold as I expected it was October my favorite month. I had been working more and it was exhausting. I was walking on the boardwalk on my way to pick up Charles when I pick up a familiar smell. Whiskey and smoke..

*Flashback*

Im home alone with my baby brother Charles he is just a year old I'm just 14 years old he was in his play pin in the living room. Our dad had been out all night drinking with his friends at the pub. I was washing the dishes I was trying to get all the chores done before he got home and maybe he wouldn't be angry.

Putting the dishes up I clean the floor and windows, I was about to pick up the dirty cloths when I seen the lights off his car through the window. Quickly grabbing the cloths I run to the bathroom and throw them in the hamper. Coming back in the living room dad walks in slamming the door behind him causing Charles to wake up and cry.

"Shut him up!" He yelled at me pointing to Charles. Quickly walking to my brother I pick him up and try to calm him down. My dad was holding his head with both hands a whiskey bottle in barely staying in his grip. "Shut him up!" He yelled again throwing the bottle against the wall.

I jumped and ran up the stairs to the nursery and closing the door. After a bit I had gotten Charles to calm down and was exhausted. Walking down the stairs I was meat with my dad sitting on the bottom steps. Once he saw me he got up and staggered up the steps.

"Your good for nothing you know that girl, your mother was a whore and so are you" he breathed in his cigarette and blew the smoke in my face causing me to cough. Laughing he walked up the stairs and into his room slamming the door.

Sitting in the shower I cried trying to scrub the smell of whiskey and smoke off of me. He was wrong my mother was not a whore she just fell in love with a man and married the wrong one.

*Flashback end*

I looked around in panic searching the crowd for man who ruled my nightmares. The smell grew stronger every second I stood there. Turning around fast I came face first into something hard. Looking up I was meat with Paul then all of a sudden the smell was gone as fast as it came.

"Hey girl you know Dwayne has been looking all over for you" he laughed grabbing me by the wrist he began to lead me away.

"No Paul!" I said as I began to claw at his hand. "I'm avoiding him on purpose".

We stopped Paul's face growing serious "he is worried about you" he said finally letting go of me.

Before he could say anything else I made a run for the book store. Once there I checked to make sure he didn't follow "Hey Charles!" I yelled.

Almost immediately Charles came running around the corner with a hand full of comics. "Look what I got em!" He stretched out his hands to show me the books all ranging from Dracula, Frankenstein, the wolf man, and zombies. "The frog Brothers said I earned them because I helped organize the comics!".

"That's awesome hun" i began looking for the frog brother's so I could pay them. They where bringing boxes from the back of the shop unloading them on a table. I was about to ask Charles if he was ready to leave before I heard the sound of bike engines. Looking to where it was coming from I seen Dwayne seeing him for the first time in a week, my heart was doing flips. "Hey why don't you stay here for a bit longer while I go run some errands?".

"Yeah I can earn more comics!" He said running back to help the frog brothers.

Its been a week and I needed answers, did he not want me with him? Does he have someone? I needed to know. I was making my way towards Dwayne when a man with dark curls came up and pushed David causing the rest of the boys to jump into action.

Dwayne's pov..

It's been a week since I've seen Emery and I could feel my undead heart dying all over again. Paul had said he had seen her earlier and that she seemed scared, and that she was avoiding me. I was going to try to find her but David had said tonight we were going to show Michael what we are...what he is.

And right on cue Michael came up and pushed David causing him to almost fall of his bike. Jumping to action the boys pulled him away as I took my place beside him ready for if Michael got cocky.

"Where is she David? Where is star?"

David grind leaning twords him "Michael if you ever want to see star again I suggest you come with us now".

We were about to take off when Emery walked up to me. "Dwayne I need to talk to you" she said taking ahold of my forearm. The feeling of her touch sent shocks through out my body, wrapping my arm around her waist I pulled her closer "it's not a good time Emery" I told her looking twords David.

David looked to us with his division grin of course I knew what he was thinking " Emery get out of here go home" I said quickly removing my arm from her waist.

"No" David chimed in "let her come Dwayne she wants answers". The expression showing on her face was a mixture of confusion and fear. Swolloing the lump in my throat I nod to her to get on. Once she was on we took off speeding through the trees, past bonfires and the drunken people of Santa Carla.

After a good 5 minutes we finally came to our destination. We parked behind a hill on top was a tree, as the boys climbed up I took ahold of Emery's hand pulling her to me "whatever you see please don't be afraid of me, and I'm sorry I wanted to tell you myself".

Emery's pov..

Looking to him confused "what is?" I asked letting go of his hand "Dwayne why would I be afraid of you?". With a word he lead me to the top of the hill where the boys were sitting in the tree. Below us was a bonfire where a bunch of drunk men danced to loud music. Once Dwayne was in he held out his hand for me, before I could take it I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me. Looking behind me was the man with curly brown hair he shook his head at me not to get in the tree with them. Before I could make a decision David spoke up.

"Initiation is over Michael, time to join the club" we looked up to him coming face to face with...a monster. He laughed at us as well as Marko, and Paul who had also transformed into monsters. I was in shock I could feel myself shake in fear as tears ran down my cheeks. Looking to Dwayne I was hoping he was still himself, bit once looking at him he had to transformed I felt my heart stop and break. David stopped laughing and grew serious and in a second they where out of the tree and below us tearing apart the men tipping them apart one by one drinking there blood as they staked them upon the fire.

Screaming fear me ears as Michael and I fell from the hill both of us rolling down twords the bikes...then it stopped the screaming just stopped. As Michael helped me up we looked to the hill where the boys appeared.

"know you know what we are and now you know what you are" David said whipping blood from his face. "You'll never grow old and you'll never die, but you must feed". Looking to me he laughed "now you have your answers, your mate is a vampire" David laughed.

"My mate?" I spat as I looked at them all blood covering them.

"Yes you belong to him heart, body, and soul".

"No!" I yelled as I began to cry David, Marko and Paul began to laugh. Dwayne made a move to come twords me but I hid Michael. "Stay away from me" I cried.

Michael and I got on to his bike making our way back to the boredwalk.

...

Hey so I'm sorry if it makes no sense


	11. What are you

Warning this chapter contains rape and a twist

*time skip*

Emery's pov..

I sat on my bad my knees pressed against my chest, I haven't left the house in days...the event's from that night stopping me when I even tired to get close to the door. "you belong to him heart, body, and soul" David's voice, his words kept playing in my mind like a broken record. They can't really be vampires can they? Those kinds of things don't exist there just made up story's children's parents tell them to make them behave.

I've lost count of how many hours I've lost just trying to make sense of it all and came up with no reason why he would play such a horrific prank. I keep telling myself I'm better off avoiding him and never seeing him again but then I'd remember...I'm in love with him. He is all I think of the thought of losing him even never seeing him breaks my heart.

I look over to my clock 6:37 pm I had sat in my room all day. Getting up I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower, walking back to my wardrobe picking out my cloths.

Image

Emerys outfit

Striping down I notice a cut on my leg, "I must of cut my leg falling out of that tree" I thought to myself. Stepping into the hot water I hear a knock on the door.

"Em can we go to the boardwalk? I miss Dwayne" he yelled behind the door.

Taking a deep ragged breath I try not to sound hurt "not tonight hun maybe some other time"

"Pllleeeaaassee em! I really wanna see him he's nice to me, I like him I wish he was my dad...are you two fighting? Did he do something bad?...em?"

At that point I was sitting in the shower my mouth covered by my hand to cover the muffled sobs. "No" I was finally to managed to get out memories filling my thoughts.

*Flashback*

I was sitting at my small desk in my room I just turned 14 and was trying to find a job to help with food. The town we lived in was small so the stores would hire you as long as your older then 12.

Hearing the front door slam I knew my dad was home I could smell the whiskey and vodka from my room. I went back to filling applications not noticing the footsteps coming twords my room.

The door came swinging open my father standing there his eyes lazy and droopy. "What are you doing girl" he started out to drunk to even talk.

Not answering him I turned around and as soon as I did I was beging draged by my hair out of my chair "stop!" I screamed scratching at his hand.

Pulling me to my bed he threw me on it slapping me hard making the room spin and a ringing in my ears, the next thing I knew I was out like a light.

Waking up I was naked, in pain, and cold sitting up slowly I looked to it..the blood. Standing up I began to cry as I covered my chest with my arms.

Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. My father was furious and clammed me as a whore to anyone he knew. I've spent the first 4 months avoiding human contact and isolated myself for the world.

It was the 5 month I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. My stomach was hurting and I was tired without noticing it I began to rub my swollen stomach. All of a sudden I felt a small kick stopping my hand over the stop I waited after a few seconds it happened again. Letting out the breath I did not notice I was holding I felt my heart flutter.

*End of flashback*

Turning off the water I wrap myself in a towel and run to the door. Dropping to my knees I pull Charles into a tight hug.

"Em your crushing me" he said sucking in a breath.

"I'm sorry" I laughed while whipping away my tears as I pulled away. "Charles you know I love you and that I want you to be happy right?" I asked he just nodded his head his small curls falling in his face. "If being around Dwayne makes you happy then you need to get dressed" I smiled getting up from the floor. In that Moment he smiled showing all of his teeth and ran to his room. I smiled to myself for a moment before heading back to the room to get dressed.

Stepping on to the boardwalk I immediately regret coming. What if Dwayne was playing a cruel joke? What if he was doing this for a kick and he was really with a hot blond sorority chick?. All of my worries and thoughts slipped away once I felt a small hand tighten around mine. Looking down I smile to Charles "your doing this for your son" I thought to myself.

We began to walk for a while stopping to play games along the way. We were in the middle of a ring toss when across from us there he stood... Dwayne. "Dwayne!" Charles yelled dropping his last few rings running around the both to jump into his arms. I stay put tossing what was left of the ring I had forcing myself not to make eye contact with him. "Dwayne can you help me win the big banana?" Charles asked putting on his best puppy face.

Looking to me he gave a quick small smile "sure bud" picking up the rings Dwayne the them like he was a natural at the game. "One big banana for the little lady" the both runner announced handing Charles the overly sized toy. "Well come on let's have fun" Charles said as he grabbed ahold of Dwayne and my hand we walked like that for a while...I guess you could say they walked I just moved slow but fast enough not to be draged.

I was so lost in thought I had not noticed where we were. We had walked away from the crowd and on to the beach I sat down on the sand as Charles ran across the beach picking up sea shells and putting them into a blue bucket...wait bucket? Where did he get the Bucket?. I felt a shift beside me and sure enough Dwayne had sat down. I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying his lips were moving but nothing was coming out his dark eyes were gazing into mine and with out warning I blurt out the one thing I have been wanting to asked for days "what are you?".

And now to write the next chapter 💓✌😜


	12. The talk

The next few days where a blur the night I had asked Dwayne what he was the only thing he said to me was to wait. How long? A week? A month? It's been four days and he hand not said a word to me. When I took Charles to see him he avoided eye contact with me if I tried to touch him to get his attention he's body tensed. It was like he was...afraid but whatever it was he would have to get over it he seems to have made a bond with Charles so if he wanted to keep seeing him he would have no choice but to tell me the truth so tonight I was going alone.

I cleaned up the house to help make it more like a home we had toys, games, pictures, and many other things we had either won or bought at the boardwalk it was going to be our forever home and I was not ready to let a man ruin that. Charles was fast asleep form playing games all day once I was dresses and ready to leave I took one last look At the sleeping child. He was mine, my son my life I always wanted to make him happy and I knew he was happy here I just had to make sure nothing would ruin it.

Once I got to the boardwalk it was nearly nine i walked to where I knew Dwayne would be And sure enough there he was sitting on his bike the others nowhere to be seen. I hesitate for a moment not knowing what to do or what to say once I approach him. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind, what will happen? What answers will I get? Will he kill me?. All the questions that were following through my mind kept me frozen in one spot.

Gathering up all my courage I take my first steps twords him the sounds around me becoming more and more quiet with each step I took. Once I was stand in front of him I kept my head up but made sure to avoid eye contact.

"Well what are you?" I blurted out quietly looking anywhere but at him.

Gently he ran his hand down my arm to my wrist "go for a ride with me then I promise I'll answer all of your questions" he said softly. The way he talked to me made my legs turn to jelly his voice was deep but relaxing it made me wonder how many girls he used it on to lure them in.

I take a deep breath before I climbed on the back of his back and securely wrapped my arms around his lower stomach. In a second flat we we're driving down the steps and onto the beach zooming past bonfire after bonfire throwing Sand in the air as we went. Feeling the cool breeze on my face and the thrill of the speed I almost forgot I was on the back of a bike with a monster someone who a week ago I seen tear people apart and drain them of blood...someone I knew I was falling for.

Coming to a stop I realize we were at a Cave this one was different from the one they had taken me and Charles to. This one was under a Clif right outside was the ocean the only way in was by a ladder going up. Climbing up we enter the only thing keeping light out are blackout curtains that hung in front of the entrance followed with colorful fabrics and beads. The inside was decorated with large feathers hanging from the ceiling the walls covered with posters of various bands along with a few animal pellets, a large old sofa and a worn out table sat in the middle of the room. To the far right was another door way with beads hang down as a door to the left was another.

I turn to Dwayne looking at him questioningly "what is this place?" I asked as I walked to the sofa taking a seat "was the other cave not big enough, or did the bodies just pile up to high for you?".

He signed walking towards me the look on his face gave me a clear answer of how he felt right now. He seemed scared, confused, sad these were emotions I never seen on him till that night with Michael. He knelt down to his knees in front of me placing his hands on top of mine. He waited for a few moments before he let out a gagged breath and kissed my hands.

"I will answer all of your questions Emery just ask" his voice was soft and I could tell he was telling the truth. Swallowing the lump in my throat I took my hands from him looking him in the eyes. "What are you?" I asked in a Shakey tone regretting the question as soon as it left my mouth.

"A vampire" he answered me like it was a natural answer. "How many people have you killed?" This time I forced my breath to even as I spoke. "I'm not sure I have lost count after a few centuries".

"Have you killed woman and children?" I asked quietly keeping eye contact. He refused to look at me for a moment as if he wasn't sure how to answer. "Women but not children..never children" he spoke quietly his eyes glossing over as he answered. I quickly broke eye contact I could not bring myself to look at him after the answer I had just received. The man I had fallen in love with had killed woman thousands if not more.

Getting up I walk past him stopping at the entrance my mind racing with a million things at a time. I turn around taking a deep breath "how can you be a vampire? There not real, there just made up monsters parents make up in stories to make there children behave". He gave me a saddened look standing up he went to speak but before he got a chance I stopped him. "How can you...how can I have..I trusted you with my brother..I left him alone with you" at this point I was crying trying to stand my ground.

Dwayne quickly walked over wrapping his arms around me bring me tight into his chest. I couldn't fight back I was Shakey and afraid "how can I have fallen in love with a monster?" I said softly almost like a whisper. I felt his arms stiffen as I realize what I had just said I had just confessed to a vampire that I had fallen in love with him. Slowly I tilt my head to look at him he was looking down at me with a soft expression that made my knees turn to jelly. Slowly he leaned down and before I knew it he had captured my lips with his, hesitating I begin to kiss him back with as much tenderness as I can. In that Moment I knew I could not deny that I was in love as I felt an electric, magnetic, and a loving sensation as we kissed.

...

Sorry it's been so long since I had updated. I will update star-crossed tommorow 😊✌


	13. Mates and Sons

Mates and Sons

Days passed after that night with Dwayne we began going out more seeing more of each other. I slowly started to let him see Charles again as well. Charles began to open up more with people once he got comfortable with Dwayne he even wanted to spend more time with laddie and the others. Even though everything was going well and Charles was happy there was one thing I could not get off my mind...what in the hell is a mate? What does it mean? And is laddie Dwayne's son? Or did he kidnap the poor kid cause honestly who would want to be near Paul and Marko for one there dumb as a sack of rocks and David...well enough said.

I sat on the bed in the cave where they first brought me and Charles. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice two arms wrapping themselves around my waist. Not bothering to turn to face him I smiled leaning back "what were you thinking about?" He asked in a deep tone which only sent a cold chill down my spine. I lean up and turn to face him not wanting to have this talk without seeing his face.

"Did you kidnap laddie or is he your son?" His face was like some random person came up and booped his noes "And what is a mate?". He waited to see if I had any other questions before he began to chuckle trying not to laugh.

"Well no I did not kidnap laddie" he said I scooted closer signaling for him to continue. "I had this one night stand with a girl before I turned she was apart of my tribe after the turn nine months later she begged me to marry her but I did not love her so I killed her only to find out she had given birth to my son David Changed him he is not fully a vampire" before he continued I stopped him.

" Wait if this was so long ago how is laddie still a little boy?" I asked confused. " Well I was getting to that we want to wait for him to fully turn after he is older laddie is ageing but slowly by the time your grand children are fully grown He will be old enough to turn" he said. I must have had a pretty stupid expression on my face because he began to laugh.

"Ok so a mate?" I began to get irritated with him laughing at me all the time. "A mate is just like a soul mate only more intense for vampires if I was to lose you like if you died I would slowly go mad and throw myself in to the sun". It had took me a minute to absorb the information before I wrapped my arms around his neck. "For a vampire his mate is his way of life, his purpose for living". I pull away and softly kiss him a wake of electricity running through my body.

"Turn me" I said in a hushed town pulling me away far enough, so he could see my face he looked at me as if I had kicked a puppy. "Turn me I don't want, you to lose me and I don't want to lose you, let me know how it feels, let me live forever with you" I said. "It'll be me and you, laddie and Charles...mates and sons" I blurted out. His expression was of confusion and shock it wasn't until then I realized what I had said I had just called Charles my son.

…sorry I have not updated sooner but there are more chapters coming!


	14. He Is My Son

As we sat in silence the hair became tense his shocked expression bored into me. I sat shocked myself I admit I had planned on telling him but not this soon.

"Who is his father?" he asked breaking the tense silence. Balling my hands into fists I can feel my nails going into the palm out my hand this is not how I had wanted to tell him. How would he react? Would he still want me? Would he treat Charles any different knowing the truth behind his birth? I had not notice but while I was in thought he had begun to squeeze my hand "You can tell me".

Taking a deep breath, I begin to tell him the truth of Charles. "I was younger it was before I had decided to run away" taking a deep breath I look in his eyes getting a quick nod to continue. "My father was a dunk he loves to go out to bars and dunk in till he could barely stand, one night he was drunk, and I had just gotten home I heard him come in... and.." taking another breath I scoot back. "It happened so fast…He busted open the door and he..." at this point I was shaking and on the break of losing my control. "He grabbed me" I said as the years began to fall keeping my head down looking at my legs. "He forced himself on me and... I was weak I couldn't fight him off" at the last part is when I began to lose myself tears falling after another.

Dwayne...

I sat shocked, horrified, and in rage, who would do such a thing? And of or call my mind monsters. Having no words, I gently grab her pulling her close running my hand up and down her back trying to sooth her.

"I'll kill him" I said in an angered tone "I'll rip his throughout and shove it up his ass".

"Do you see me different now? Do you still want me and Charles?" she asked Pulling away. I look down at her stroking her pale soft skin "I will always want you and Charles no matter who his father is he is your son, he is my son, he is OUR son, and I see you as I always have a strong woman who is my light in the dark." leaning down I kiss her softly wrapping my arms around her waist one of them reaching into my pocket "Emery" I say as I move to stand in front of her bending down "I love you" I say opening my hand. Showing a Dimond ring

Emery….

Looking at the ring I freeze I had always wanted to marry but I had never thought it would happen… not with me having Charles and how he was born. It felt as if I was standing there for hours looking at Dwayne's expression it looked a little too long "i….i don't know what to say" looking at him he looks as if he was going to die if he wasn't dead already. Quickly I kiss him giving him a reassuring smile "I love you..i just…I've always wanted this I've always wanted a family and a man who loves me I just never thought that I would ever have it..yes ill marry you". I say as he smiles picking me up in his arms kissing me, setting me back down he slips the ring on my finger.

...

Ill be updating a new chapter soon!


	15. Where is Charles?

Emery...

I laid there in Dewayne's arms as the sun began to move across the sky, we had not been to bed yet after I had said yes, we had cuddled up in the bed that was in the main part of the cave. We were talking about what our future would be like, how we would continue to raise laddie and Charles, and most importantly how we would tell the guys. Dwayne had planned to tell them once they got up or at least when they have eaten. I on the other had had planned that we both tell Charles and laddie together at the same time.

"What time do you want to meet up to tell they boys?" I asked him as I made a small braid in his hair. Grabbing my hands, he kissed them "I'm going to tell the guys after we eat, after that I'll meet you two at the boardwalk it can be a small family outing" he leans in wrapping his arms around me "just you, me, laddie, and Charles".

I smile at the thought laying my head on his chest "well" I say leaning up giving him a quick kiss before climbing over him and off the bed. "If I'm going to go get ready for tonight I better get home before Charles wakes up and I'm not there" I was walking away when Dwayne pulled me back to him giving me a deep kiss "I love you" he whispered. "I love you to" I say and made my way out the cave.

The walk home was long, and I had a lot of thinking done I had decided I had finally found a home one where I was happy and could finally be free. I made my way to the house I reached for the door handle but was meat with nothing. Snapping out of my thoughts I relies the door had been kicked open. "...NO!" I yelled in a panic I run up the stairs straight to Charles room the door was practically off its hinges had the room was destroyed his bed was flipped and pillows torn. I felt the life drain from my body and in a panic rage I went from room to room "CHARLES!" I yelled out but with no answer I became more panicked more angry.

How could I be so stupid to leave him here alone? Where is he? How...how. I ran back to Charles room and that's when I noticed the writing on the wall drenched in blood and pillow feathers "I'm back" dropping to my knees I began to cry. How...how did he find us!? I screamed out ripping the feathers from the wall throwing whatever I could get my hands on anything to take my anger out on.

I was about to throw a stuffed bear when I tripped over a small table. looking at it, it was Charles small brown bear he had been given when he was first born it had a button for an eye and a few stitches here and there. Holding the bear close to my heart I began to cry again, where is he? Where is Charles where's my son?!

...

DONDONDOOOOOON!... this chapter is a little short


	16. Pain and Heartbreak

I walked aimlessly around the boardwalk going form store to store, ride to ride clutching onto Charles's bear as I walk my hair was a mess my cloths were dirty from walking in dirt, mud and dusty roads all over town, I'm not sure how long I've been walking but I know it was all day cause before I knew it, it had gotten dark fast. I had been searching for my son all day but had not found one trace of him, I looked at a clock in a store window nine thirty Dwayne should be up by now. I walked to the main gate and sure enough there he was sitting with the boys on their bikes, I slowly try to make my way to him stumbling around the crowd of people. When I finally get to him I grab on to his arm "Dwayne" I say when his eye meets mine and my appearance I see panic set in his eyes. "what happened?" he asked quickly getting off his back and wrapping his arms around me.

"Charles is gone" I say in a hoarse voice "I went home to get him, and the door was kicked in our things were destroyed and he…. he gone" once the last part came out of my mouth I finally broke down I dropped to my knees, tears stinging my eyes. I tried to hang on to Dwayne's sleeve for support but failed, covering my face with one hand I try to find myself from everyone not wanting to face the truth trying to forget what could have happened or be happening to my son.

Dwayne….

I stood there stunned I could feel the anger rising in me but then I look down to my girl, my emery then I just felt pain. Kneeling I wrap her in my arms rubbing her back "we'll find him I promise" I told her in a hushed tone I swear when I get my hand on the man who dared to take my mates son...MY son ill rip him in half! After a few minuets her sobs stop lifting her up with me I steady her standing at some time the boys had joined us and were standing behind us "we will help look for him" David said in a dark tone.

That is one of the rules we have when it comes to a kid we always make sure no harm comes to them, and who ever does any harm always end up dead. "where do we start Hun?" Paul's asked in a calming tone, I could tell he was trying not to show his vampire side we all were, we had all grown to love Charles he was part of our family him and emery. "I've checked everywhere I spent the whole day looking I can't find any trace of him" she said I a panic, wrapping my arm around her I could feel her whole body shaking it broke my undead heart to see her like this. "we will all look all over town again and again until we find him I promise" I said holding her close "Paul you look around the train track and the woods, Marko you go look in all the stores in town and the beach, David you go look down streets and in neighborhoods, emery and I will look around here" I said pointing to each one as I gave them a place to search.

They each get onto their bikes and take off leaving us to look here, I start to lead emery around the boardwalk, we looked through the stores again, the booths and the rides, we asked around emery had a small picture of him and showed it to every person we asked but in the end on one had seen him. We looked on the rides and in the old abandoned ones, but he was nowhere to be found. With every second she clutched the stuffed bear to her chest tighter and tighter her hand I was holding had begun to shake violently by the time we went through the last booth.

Emery….

We had just walked out of the last booth I asked the woman running it if she had seen my son and had shown her his picture but she had said no, we were going to walk tough again but I stopped causing Dwayne to stop as well "were never going to find him" I said my voice becoming more horse "I'm never going to see my son again" I cried leaning my head on his shoulder. I felt him bring me close "we will I promise" he said, I wish I could believe that I wish I could have faith in his words "you don't know that. We have not found one trace of him" I cried wrapping my arms around myself. Dwayne stiffened for a moment "what is it?" I asked quickly "Marko found something we need to meet him on the dock" he said grabbing my hand. He led me to the dock where we stood for several long minuets seven long long minuets those seven minutes felt like hours, I passed back and forth waiting occasionally looking up as someone walked passed us hoping it was Marko hoping he had Charles with him. Dwayne sat there on a bench, he seemed so calm how was he so calm? "passing isn't going to help love" he said in a calm tone "well what am I supposed to do?" I asked only stopping for a second "and how are you so calm? It's like you don't even car that he is gone" I said. And in that moment Dwayne had gotten up and made me face him holding my shoulders firmly "I do care if I didn't I would not be out here helping you look for him…none of us would you both are part of this family your going to be my wife soon and I already think of him as a son so please Emery never say I don't care about Charles" he said

I looked up at him and felt the weight of the guilt of what I had said "I'm sorry I know you love us you all do I'm just scared I've never been apart from him scenes he was born, this is all my fault I shouldn't have left him alone, what kind of mother am I?" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes again. "you're a good mother Charles is lucky to have you any child would be luck to have you as a mother" he said trying to reassure me. I don't know how long we stood there but soon enough we heard someone running words us…it was Marko he was carrying something small the closer I got to him the more I could make it out he was five feet away before I could tell what it was that's when my heart dropped to my stomach. I ran to him taking the small object out of his hands holding it close observing it….and sure enough it was it, its Charles shoe there on the corner was a small stain of blood. Shaking uncontrollably, I drop to my knees in pain crying out ignoring the looks of people from the crowd ignoring Dwayne's hands on my shoulders ignoring everything I felt nothing in that moment nothing but pain and heart ache.


	17. Hope?

I didn't remember what time we made it back to the cave, or how I made it to the bed. All I could think of was Charles as I hug the shoe and bear close to my heart. I could not cry, I had cried so much at the boardwalk I'm pretty sure I was all out of tears. As I laid there I felt the bed shift and two arms wrapped around me, I knew it was Dwayne, but I still didn't move.

I'm not sure how long I stayed in that bed it felt like days, maybe weeks. I felt to weak and too scared to move, laddie had often claimed in bed with me and talked to me. I just listened not that it did any good id just forget about the conversation within minutes.

As for Dwayne he was always gone, he barley stayed with me. He had for the first 2 days, had lay in bed with me all day and all night only leaving to feed. But no, he was never here, he was always gone doing I don't know what. Id spin the ring he proposed to me with on my finger while trying to sleep or take my mind off Charles, but it never worked.

Dwayne...

As time passed I became more and more worried about Emery. I had begun searching for Charles everywhere I could, I had checked the beach a thousand times, stores, abandoned houses, anywhere I could think of. I had even gone back to their place and check and see if he was there but there was nothing.

I was walking the boardwalk looking through the crowds trying to find any sign of him. I was going to go back to Emery as F had already feed but then I see it a poster about a traveling Gypsy Caravan, I knew Emery was part gypasy and I knew how they could predict the future through card readings. Grabbing the poster, I hoped on my bike and drove to the woods where the caravan was sat up.

"Where you are going Dwayne?" David asked throughout link

"There is a gypsy caravan I'm going to see if they can help us"

"They will know what you are, they won't help"

"Maybe if I explain to them about Emery they will"

"We'll get her and meet you there" was the last thing he said.

I pulled up to the caravan only to be stopped by a man "what are you doing here vampire?" His accent was thick showing he was a pure gypsy.

"I need help my fiancée and I lost our son he's been missing for over 2 weeks now" I explained

"What makes you think he is alive?"

"He has to be I can't lose him" I turn to see Emery she is still holding the bear and bloody shoe to her; the boys close behind her.

"Why should we help?"

"Please, she is half gypsy she needs your help" I said getting desperate.

The man looked to Emery walking around her and studied her closely. "We will help the girl, but you all must stay here" he began walking Emery following close behind.

Emery...

I was nervous to go without Dwayne, but I had to find Charles and it there was any hope... hope? Was that possible at this point?

"My name is Siegfried by the way, and your name is Emery?" He asked still walking.

"Yes" was all I could say

He led me to a small cart and knocked on the door. The cart moved a little as the door opened reviling a small old woman. She had long gray hair that was pin up she wore a long skirt with large gold earrings. "Siegfried? What is a halfling doing here?" Her voice was raw and used her hands shaking.

"She needs your help Ms. Yaga" she looked at me and studied my clothes. I had changed into before coming here

She motioned for me to follow her as she headed deeper into the cart. Climbing in she sat down at a small table and started shuffling a set of tarot cards. Sitting in the chair across from her I what anxiously Siegfried was now sitting on the steps of the cart. She slid the cards out in a long row looking at me as she gestures to the cards.

I run my hand over them picking up one then another and one more laying rhema side by side. Ms. Yaga begins the reading dipping over my first card, the fool knowing that this card means new beginnings and having faith I had begun to gain hope of seeing Charles. Slowly she moved to the next card.

The Ace of Pentacles my eyes widen as I remember that card when I had my first reading. It had been some time after my father had raped me I had went to a local reader and she predicted my pregnancy before I ever knew it. "You will have a baby making good change for you and your fiancée" she said going to flip over the next card.

Turning it over I feel my hear drop into my stomach suddenly feeling sick...death. I had seen my father get ridings once he had death and the next thing we knew my grandmother was gone. She had died in her sleep of old age scenes then he seen readings as evil. Ms. Yaga looked at me grabbing my hand "don't worry child this card does not always mean death it can mean change" she looked somewhat said as she squeezed my hand "a change you are not willing to let happen".

I sat there feeling tears run down my face as I listened to her, there was a small wind coming through the open door making the windchimes clink together. Grabbing both my hands Yaga makes me face her. "I believe your son Is alive, but he does not have long find him, save him, as long as you don't lose hope there is still a chance".

As soon as she let go I ran out of the cart and back to Dwayne running up to him and wrapping my arm's around him. "there's a chance Charles is still alive! We have to find him there's still hope" I said looking up into his eyes.


	18. Tracker

Two days have passed scenes my reading, two days I have found out that I am pregnant. I had finally gotten hope that Charles was still alive, I was sitting on Dwayne's bike the boys had walked off to talk to some friend they had.

Flash back to Last Night

Dwayne held me in his arms we had been talking about what Ms. Yaga had read in my cards. The only thing I had left out was being pregnant, I wasn't afraid to tell him I was just wanting to wait till we had Charles back.

"How are we going to find him? We have checked the beach, boardwalk, the abandoned houses, warehouses, stores..." I looked at him naming off all of the places we had searched.

"Well David knows someone, we were hoping not to get him involve..." I interrupted him

"Let's go get him!" I all but yelled sitting up

"He comes with a price, and most of the time a price you never want to pay"

"What kind of price?"

"It's always different one-time David and Max needed his help and the price was a human heart. Which we were fine with but it was a baby's heart so they found a way without getting him involved"

I sat there in disgust, what would he want with a baby's heart?

"I'm not sure what he would ask you to give him".

"I don't care what he asks, if it gets Charles back then I'll pay anything".

End of flashback

The man Dwayne went to find was a tracker, David said he was more animal then anything but he could smell someone's sent for miles. I had brought the shoe and Charles bear, I could hardly breath. The wait was like waiting in line for the rollercoaster ride it felt like hours and hours.

Looking in the crowd of people I could see Dwayne and the boys, as they came closer, I started to see him. He was thin, and skilly pail, his face looked most of bone along with his long skinny fingers. But the thing that got me the most was his eyes...he was blind, how could he find Charles if he was blind? As he came closer the more doubt I had, he was horrifying to look at he made me think of the kind of monsters you'd think were in your closet when you were kids.

Dwayne came up to me wrapping his arms around my waist, holding him tight I try to shield myself from the man. He stood there and smiled extending his hand to me "pleasure to meet you Emery" his voice was like record being scratched. Looking to his hand I take it slowly his hand was cold, colder than then boys. I was jerked out of my thoughts when he pulled me closer out of Dwayne's arms.

"Your sent is...lovely, like sun and honey"

Quickly taking my hand away I go back to Dwayne who gave me a reassuring nod. "What is your price for helping us?" I asked afraid of what the response will be.

Giving me a sicking grin, he holds out his hand, giving him the bear and the shoe, he takes a deep breath. He begins walking away signaling for us to follow. We followed him for a while walking down street after street house after house. I kept thinking maybe this blind man was leading us on maybe he couldn't really help us, couldn't find my son.

Stopping I stood there trying as hard as I could not to break down. "Emery?" Dwayne asked taking my upper arm.

"When are we going to get there? We've been walking for hours" I demanded losing my patients.

"Em these things take time" Marko said trying to reassure me.

"Well time isn't something we have Marko the sun is going to be coming up, and how do we even know this guy is taking us to Charles? He hasn't even told us what this will cost us and He's blind and obviously doesn't know what he's doing" I yelled.

"I know exactly what I am doing, besides we are here" he said calmly.

Looking around we were surrounded by woods the only thing that stood out was a small shelter with a metal door.

"And as for my price" he said turning so he was facing me "I want that baby in your belly".

...

Well there is that chapter I hope you enjoy

Kind of forgot to publish it


	19. New Deal

I had not seen David punch the man to the ground, I had not noticed Dwayne's hand on my stomach and I had not noticed when the boys came standing in front on me separating me from the tracker. Placing my hands over Dwayne's his hands were rough and cold, I could tell he was looking at me, I knew the boys were talking but I wasn't listening. I could not get the words out of my head, he wants my baby in exchange for finding my brother, mine and Dwayne's baby. Looking up at Dwayne his face is hard and angry. Reaching up I touch his cheek, I can feel him tense under my touch is he mad at me? Taking my hand from his face he walks over to the tracker. Kneeling he wraps his hand around his neck and brings him up with him, the sound of him choking gasping for breath fills my ears.

"make a new deal Viktor" Dwayne said threw gritted teeth squeezing his neck harder.

The tracker I know now as Viktor turns his head slightly towards me before nodding his head. Letting go he dropped to the ground gasping for breath. Turning his head back to me he stood slowly "I want the name".

I looked at him in confusion "why do you need my babies name"?

"a name is powerful it holds one's identity and secrets" he held out a small blank card towards me "when the baby is born, and you have it named write it down and send it to me".

Taking the card, I look to Dwayne as he comes to me bringing his hands back to my stomach. His face was still hard and angry, I knew he was angry with me for not telling him, but I was hoping to find our son first. "now" Viktor said breaking me of my thoughts "lets go get your son" he said as he begun to lead us to the small shelter. I was following behind Marko and the others till Dwayne stopped me.

"you're not going in their not now" he said firmly keeping a tight grip on my upper arm.

"Dwayne, we have so close to getting our son back I'm not turning back now besides I'm not that far along yet" I said trying to get tout of his iron grip.

"that doesn't matter your pregnant you're not going! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!" he almost shouted in an angry tone, turning to fully face him I tilt my head high.

"I'm going in to get OUR son OURS Dwayne!" I yelled "I will not stay out here and wait I have kept him safe for years he was taken because I was careless and left him alone, I wont do that again I'm going and I was going to tell you after we found him I only found out after I had my cards read" and with that I yanked my arm out of his grip and began running to catch up with the boys.

Stepping inside I was hit with a rush of cold air and the smell of a dead animal the only light was the small headlight above us. The room was small it fitted a small table with a vase of Passiflora's a small white paper, in the corner small snow globes and old stitched up stuffed animals.

"that's an odd flower" Paul said as he studied the flowers

"there Passiflora's the passion flower they are my favorite" I sigh remembering when I would pick them in a field outside my neighbor's house.

"so, I'm guessing old pops is the one who placed them here?" Marko called from the corner as her messed with the animals. Nodding I began to walk around the small room.

"I'm not seeing any sign of little man around here em" Paul pointed out

"my father always had a thing for mystery he would have made it hard, look for some type of door"

We began moving things around the table, the animals, David kneeled and began moving the rug "hey em" I walk to him kneeling beside him under the rug was a metal sliding door. Pushing it open he hoped down, a few seconds later he had found a switch allowing us to see down the dark hole.

Reaching up he helped me down next came Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and then Viktor. Keeping me in the middle David and Marko led the way Dwayne and Paul staying close behind me in case Viktor tried to turn on us. Walking down the long hall we came to a fork both ways were dark, so I wouldn't be able to see.

"Paul Dwayne you two take Emery and go right we'll take Viktor and go left we meet back in an hour" With that we went our separate ways.

It was cold and dark, occasionally I'd almost trip each time I reach out and grab ahold of Dwayne. I guess he got tired of me falling because he got down and started carrying me on his back. Hugging him close I tired to see up head, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was really waiting till we fond Charles" I said laying my head on his shoulder

"it's alright I understand why you didn't I'm madder that I did not scenes it first, what kind of vampire am I if I can't tell that Fiancé is pregnant"

"the kind that's going to be an amazing dad, and one that I'm in love with" I say as I finally look back up to see a small light up ahead.

Walking faster as we got closer, I could make out a dresser and a book shelf. Getting inside the room I realize it was set up like Charles old room it had the old wall paper it was lazily taped to the walls, it had his teddy bear lamp, his book shelf full of old children stories, his dresser, and in the corner his bed. Walking closer I began to see what looked like a small child in the bed. Quickly I run closer to my excitement it was him I had finally found Charles.

….

IDONDONDOOOOON I felt like that was a good place to leave off CLIFHANGER


	20. The man I once called father

I dropped to me knees scooping Charles up in my arms letting the tears fall as my heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. I had found my son he was alive, and he was here...here he is alone but where is he then?

Quickly getting up I grab a hold of Dwayne's arm "where is he?" I asked as panic set in my voice.

Dwayne takes my my had and we start walking back down the halls Paul closely behind us. Ever step we take I think of different places he could be, waiting for us, ready to jump out any minute to attack. We reach where we had been before to wait on David and the others it had gotten colder it was hard to see but luckily the boys where good for seeing in the dark.

David...

We had stopped from room to room each was decorated differently one was set up like an old-fashioned living room, one a kitchen, even a small dining room we were coming to the end of the hall when we came to three doors. Opening one I walked in to a room that was made up like a bedroom a big full-sized bed a beat-up dresser and carboard boxes as a table.

Going into the other room it stunned me for a moment it was like a girl's room a twin bed with what looked like a failed attempt as a canopy, an old great dresser, toys, a stuffed bear, and pictures... pictures? Walking closer to get a better look I realize it was Emery in them she was a little younger her hair was shorter, and she wore a blue dress, ever picture was of her.

I could feel my blood boil as I felt the anger and disgust build up, I was about to smash them all until Marko pulled me from my thoughts. I follow his voice to the last room...It was a nursery it was full of small toys, empty picture frames and a dusty crib that was on the brink of falling apart.

"We need to go now" I say as I realize this was all possibly a trap just to get Emery and the baby here. We rush back to our meeting place there we were met with the others it wasn't until I was standing in front of them that I had seen Emery holding Charles in her arms.

Emery...

Once David joined us, we all hurried back to the bikes, I road with Dwayne Charles sitting in between us he had not woken up once scenes we found him. Once back at the cave we parked Dwayne jumped off the bike and grabbed Charles in his arms. Getting to the ground he sat him in his lap, getting a knife out he began cutting a deep scar into his hand.

"no Dwayne he's to younger" I say placing my hand on his back.

"I won't turn him love it will just wake him up and heal him". Charles had scars on his back and a gash on his leg along with a good-sized cut on his cheek. Sitting beside him I softly stroke his hair as Dwayne fed him his blood. After a moment it started to work the cuts, the gash they were healing fast.

Charles began to move a little, rubbing his eyes groaning as he looked up at us. "Em I'm tired". I let out a faint laugh placing a kiss on his head after quickly kissing Dwayne. "It's ok baby go back to sleep".

Dwayne stood and started carrying him down the steps of the cave there the boys stood they turned to us with pure hate in their eyes. Confused I look around not a moment sooner I see him standing on the fountain bottle in hand, blood dripping from his mouth giving a bloody toothed sucking grin. Pointing to me he says, "Well it's about damn time".

...

DUNDUMDUUUUUN

HEYYYYYY sorry it took so long to post a chapter I've been busy with classes and trying to find a job


End file.
